Tell Me All The Ways To Stay Away
by lepursmeow
Summary: Aero Vieria is close friends to the infamous group The Marauders! Though for one of them her feelings go quite deeper than friendship, no matter how hard she tries not to give in! Will the friendship be ruined, or will things work out? (Set in Marauders era.) SiriusxOC and LilyxJames
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ladies and gentlemen! Well... Whoever chooses to read this I guess. ANYWAYS, this is my first fan fiction! I do a lot of role playing but I never had the nerve to actually write out a story on my own... Now I do I guess! Besides that, I really love Sirius Black, okay. Just... I wept so much when he died. MY HEART WAS BROKEN. Hope you guys like this fanfic. ^^ Also, not sure if I'm gonna continue it from here 'cause I'm kind of nervous about it, but if anyone likes it and wants it to continue then I am DOWN! ^.^ Also, if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see happen, pm me or review, 'cause I love hearing peoples ideas! 3**

**Cred- The Harry Potter series and universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, I do not own any of it! The only thing that's mine is my OC!  
**

* * *

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed onto the floor of the girls dormitory.  
"Merlin's beard Lily… Why'd you have to wake me up so early?" I whined, sitting up and running a hand through my tangled black hair.  
"This is how early everyone wakes up!" Lily replied exasperatedly and pulled her cloak on over her uniform.  
I grumbled in response and pushed myself up off the floor, quickly pulling on my clothes before heading down to the Gryffindor common room which was filled with the sound of yawning and the occasional shriek from some Gryffindor girl who was all too perky in the morning.  
"Nice bed-head." Someone called over to me and I turned to see my friends James, Remus and Sirius all sitting together with their friend Peter… I'd never trusted Peter so I just gave him strange looks until he got uncomfortable and left.  
"Watch it." I grumbled giving Sirius a dirty look before collapsing on the couch next to him and laying my legs across his lap.  
"Where's Lily?" James' gaze was locked on the entrance to the girls dorm, waiting for Lilly to come down so he could shower her in compliments in the creepy but nice way he always did.  
"Dunno, probably still getting ready." I shrugged, never having been the type of girl to put hours into my appearance, which got her a lot of insults from girls and boys alike, but it was one of the things the Marauders liked about me. But I didn't really like it about myself, considering my hair always looked like I'd just woken up.  
I shot Sirius a despondent look as James went into one of his rants about how great Lilly is and how one day they'd be happily married, ignoring him was near impossible.  
"Remus, will you help me with my DADA homework?"  
"Have I ever not?" He replied with a tired smile, closing the book he'd been reading and standing.  
The rest of us followed behind him, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor students.

"Just move over, I'll do it." Lily said with a huff, shoving me out of the way as she sprinkled the powdered moonstone into their cauldron. I couldn't resist a triumphant smirk from my lack of effort getting me out of yet another project.  
"How come you always find a way to not have to do your work?" Lily asked with a sigh, shooting me a stern glance as she stirred the contents slowly.  
"It's an art." I replied, barely paying attention. My eyes were drawn to the front of the room where Sirius and James had been paired up.  
"Are you even listening?" Lily waved a hand in front of my face without successfully snapping me out of my daze and then went back to her potion making with another sigh.  
I watched biting my lip as Sirius and James laughed among themselves, and then turned as red as a Phoenix, before they burst into flames, when Sirius glanced over his shoulder and met my gaze.  
I managed to tare my eyes away, silently berating myself for staring and wishing I would actually catch on fire to avoid the teasing that would come out of that. He probably thought I'd been imagining him tied naked to my bed! Not that I hadn't been… But still!  
But I couldn't help it... I had always liked Sirius more than a friend and had tried my best to beat my feelings down with a broomstick… But of course, it hadn't worked.

"Aero!" James and Sirius hurried out of the class to catch up with me since I'd practically sprinted to get out there once class had ended.  
"Oh, hello boys… I hadn't heard you calling my name." I ran a hand through my hair, a habit that had come to increase whenever I was in the presence of a certain someone… Stupid Sirius, with his good looks and bad boy attitude!  
Okay, brain, could you not think like that for just one second?  
"Then how do you know we were calling to you..?" James glanced sideways at me and squinting suspiciously.  
I mentally murdered him for asking so many questions.  
"Just, thought you might have been." I winced at my own lame ass excuse and then punched Sirius in the arm for snickering beside me, apparently he thought it was lame as well.  
"Well, I'm off to find my one true love!" James placed a hand over his heart dramatically before running off and disappearing into the crowd of students all heading to their next classes.  
An uncomfortable silence fell between Sirius and myself and I groaned inwardly, wishing that something would come and put me out of my own awkward misery.  
But of course, it didn't.  
As if someone had placed and invisible barrier before my feet, I tripped and went flying forward before Sirius caught me by my arm and pulled me up right, bringing me face to face with his chin.  
What a great time to trip on air.  
I held my breath as he looked down at me, meeting his gaze shyly and unable to fight the shiver that went through me at the feeling of his breath ghosting across my lips.  
I swear it felt like years passed before he finally released me and walked off quickly.  
Well that went well, and my face was so red it felt like it might actually catch on fire, time to wallow in my own pity.

"What has you so distracted, Aer?" I was startled from the brief thought of what it would have been like if Sirius had leaned down just a few more inches…  
Lily was staring at me as if I'd just turned blue.  
"Huh? O-oh, I was thinking about school." I laughed weakly and hoped she wouldn't press.  
"How stupid do you think I am?" She said, scoffing loudly. "Really, what is on your mind?" She looked almost concerned now and I couldn't help but smile at the kindness of my friend.  
"Well… You know Sirius?"  
"Of course..."  
"He… I… Well," I laughed awkwardly and looked around to make sure no one was listening. We were in a more secluded section of the library so I figured I had nothing to worry about. "We almost kissed…"  
Lily stared at me dumbfounded her jaw would probably be on the floor if it was possible. She spluttered momentarily, unsure of what to say, before gathering herself and taking a deep breath.  
"Well… Well then."  
"Oh, thanks. That's exactly what I wanted to hear." I said sarcastically and then groaned, hugging my knees into my chest. What the hell was I going to do? What if I just walked up and kissed him just to get it over with?  
HA! As if I would be that bold, nope. Not in a million years.  
"Well, do you like him?" Lily asked and I looked at her before nodding and her eyes widened in shock. "How come you never told me?" She practically screamed.  
"Wow, that's the first thing that you ask?"  
"Well… We are best friends."  
"Yeah, but," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I just tried to kind of not even think about my feelings and pretend they weren't there… But now that this happened it's kind of hard." I rested my chin on my knees.  
"… I think all you can do is just see what happens." Lily said, resting a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"What's up guys?" I plastered a smile on my face as I took a seat next to Remus in the great hall, across from Sirius and James.  
"Quidditch tryouts are coming up, you trying out?" James asked through a mouthful of pasta.  
"Not this year… With OWL's coming up, I just can't balance it." I said with a sad sigh, wishing I had the amazing gift of multitasking, but alas, my attention was that of a teaspoon.  
"Too bad, you're a good chaser." He said with a smile before turning to Remus to discuss classes he needed help in.  
Poor Remus, he pretty much already had a job. Teaching all of us what we should have already learned.  
"Are you going to try out?" I turned to Sirius, who seemed taken aback that I was talking to him, but quickly masked the surprise with a nonchalant shrug.  
"Nah, It's not really my cup of tea." He smirked in that way that I loved so damn much. Dammit.  
I nodded in understanding. It felt like the snitch was flying around in my stomach.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius stood up, motioning for me to follow and I had to will my legs to not give out when I stood up.  
"What's the deal?" I asked when we we'd finally stopped in an empty hallway a ways away from the great hall.  
"Listen, about earli-"  
I kissed him.  
Bloody hell, I kissed him, apparently I was that bold.  
He was completely taken aback, I could feel it. But then after a few minutes he returned the kiss, pressing his lips back against mine with just as much vigor.  
My hands found their way into his hair as he pushed my back up against the wall, his tongue darting out to run across my lower lip before forcing my lips apart and slipping into my mouth, pulling a light moan from me.  
He tasted so good I felt my knees go weak and silently thanked the wall and him for holding me up.  
We both pulled away a fraction to breathe, my breath came out in short bursts and I was doing my best to get all my thoughts together, which wasn't really working.  
"Aero… I…" He began but I pulled away completely and took off running down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room.  
I really didn't want to hear the next part of him telling me that this was a mistake and that he didn't want to ruin our friendship, blah, blah, blah. All I really wanted was to savor that moment, the moment when we'd been completely lost in each other.

* * *

**That's it for now... *deep breath* PHEW! Okay, please R&R if you liked it and want me to continue! Thanks! ALL OF MY LOVE! 3 3 (Also, if you see any grammatical errors, please inform me!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, next chapter! Hope you like it! :3 I think I'm getting more comfortable with my writing style for this story... But maybe I'm just being weird! Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Aero's interactions with Sirius are fun to write.. Gehehe.. ;D And I appreciate the favorites and follows, as always. c: OKAY I'M DONE TALKING NOW...**

Disclaimer - The Harry Potter series and universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing except my OC!

* * *

It's going to be a hard day, filled with avoiding Sirius without seeming like I'm avoiding him, how Is that even possible?  
I sighed audibly as I snuck out of the girl's dorm and out of the common room, taking the steps two at a time, my mind working a million miles an hour as I tried to think of all the possible scenarios that might cause me and Sirius to be alone together or even within' 2 feet of each other, I would succeed in my mission if I had to miss every damn class… Except for transfiguration… I like transfiguration.  
I was so deep in thoughts of avoiding Sirius and transfig that I didn't even notice the very same person I was trying to avoid, heading straight towards me with the rest of our friends.  
Next thing I know, I'm on my ass in the middle of the hallway with my books and papers scattered around me.  
"Watch were you're go-!" I stopped dead sentence as I looked up into the grey eyes I'd come to love so much, with their piercing and quite vexing way of looking into my mind like I was an open book.  
"Sorry, Aer, didn't see you there." He said with an awkward smile and offered a hand to help me up, while Remus knelt down and helped me gather my books and such.  
I took Sirius' hand and let him pull me up, scrambling backwards a few feet so we wouldn't be so close... Like last time… I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and forced a smile.  
"No problem, see you in transfig." I nodded at Remus before heading the way I'd been going in the first place, unable to ignore the weight of his stare on my back.

"Lily!" I called, hurrying over to my friend who was currently cornered by James Potter.  
"Hey…" She said, looking quite put off from James begging her to go out with him.  
I grinned at her and then crossed my arms, looking up with a contemplative expression.  
"James, you know what I think would convince her?" I was tapping my chin, faking a serious tone and Lily groaned. "If you got on your knees and begged!"  
Before I'd even finished my sentence James was on his knees in front of her and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He'd been asking her out since third year and I knew she liked him! They should just cut the crap and get together already, because, relationships… But I couldn't tell Lily that because she'd just tell me in a whiny high pitched voice how I should just cut the crap and get together with Sirius.  
But yeah, NO!  
Man, I really should just become a total bookworm and forget about all this… Throw myself into my studies!  
I sighed aloud as I walked to my next class, which happened to be potions.  
Like I said earlier, this was going to be a long day.

I'd made it successfully through potions class with actually doing a bit of work, I've never felt more proud of myself to be honest, considering the fact that I'm a certified slacker.  
But, now I had Transfig with Remus and Sirius, great.  
Taking a seat I pulled my books from my bag and sat them upon my desk, listening languidly to what the teacher was saying.  
"And Miss Vieria, you'll be paired with Mister Black." My head snapped up at that and I felt my face heat up as Sirius walked over dutifully.  
Of course this would happen.  
"We shall be working on the doubling charm today! There is an item in front of each of you to practice on and I also require an essay on the history and usage of this charm!"  
Groans sounded throughout the class and we all got to work on our goblets, trying to make duplicates.  
"_Geminio!" _With a flick of my wrist a replica of the goblet appeared next to it and I leaned back in my chair happily, earning an impressed look from Sirius that made my day… Probably even my week.

Once class was over I grabbed my things and tried to make it out of there before Sirius could catch up with me, but of course he did anyways.  
"Aero, I need to talk to you." He fell into step beside me with ease even though I was walking as fast as I could. Curse my height.  
"About?" I raised my eyebrow, trying to seem unconcerned though my voice came out in a squeak.  
"You know what about…" He shot me a look and I couldn't help resist the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth.  
Sirius Black was embarrassed! A moment in history! Call the Daily Prophet!  
"I've not the slightest idea what you're talking about." I replied with a pleased grin that he rolled his eyes at before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a deserted class room, oh Merlin.  
"Aero could you shut up for a second," He was giving me a fully annoyed look and I had to press my lips together to not grin stupidly. He looked cute when he was annoyed like this.  
"Now I want to know," Sirius ran a hand through his hair, similar to the habit of my own, before continuing. "Why did you kiss me?"  
Damn, that's really not what I was hoping he was going to ask. I looked around the room for a way to escape and he took a step closer, as if he'd read my mind.  
"I," Was having a really hard time coming up with a good excuse. "Wanted to see what it felt like?" Wow, I hate myself, really. That's the best I could come up with?  
He looked at me as if I'd just smacked him in the face and then shook his head exasperatedly.  
"Uh, okay, fine." He shrugged and pushed past me, pulling the door open and practically ripping it off it's hinges in the process as he stormed out of the classroom.  
Why the hell was HE mad? I was the one who should be mad! Okay, I didn't really have any reason to be mad… Except maybe over the fact that he'd made me become as stupid as James over Lily, over him!  
I grumbled as I walked out of the classroom, heading to the great hall for dinner.  
Did our friendship just end or am I missing something? The nauseous feeling in my stomach from the thought of that made me hurry to the Great Hall. I really didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"Over here!" Remus shouted to me from a seat at the front end of the Gryffindor table, where James and Sirius were seated across from him and Peter by his side.  
This was going to suck.  
"Hey guys." I smiled and took a seat beside Remus, doing everything in my power to not look at Sirius. Maybe I should just poke my eyes out with this fork?  
"Where the hell have you been all day? I haven't seen you since…" James stopped before he admitted to the fact that he'd begged Lily to be his girlfriend on his knees.  
"Yeah," I said, unable to hide my grin. "I've been around."  
"Good job in transfig, with the doubling charm." Remus said to my left, giving me his usual tired smile and I wrapped my arm around his neck teasingly.  
"Psh, I couldn't have done it if I didn't have you pushing my ass to be better!" I exclaimed and James nodded in agreement, earning a pleased chuckle from Remus.  
I glanced at Sirius quickly and noticed he was staring daggers at my arm, what the hell? Why my arm?  
Oh, it was still around Remus' neck… I removed it quickly and dove into my dinner, ignoring James' comment about breathing between bites.  
Why was Sirius acting so weird?

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! What'd you guys think of this chapter? R&R if you'd liked it! I'M FUELED BY R&R'S! (Also, if you see any grammatical errors, please say so I can fix them!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lords and ladies! Here is the NEXT CHAPTER! I'm not a big fan on this chapter, I mean, I like it but I dunno. IT JUST DOESN'T DO IT FOR ME. Whatever, I hope you guys like it! :3 Anywhoo, thank you for reading this far, those of you who are... I really appreciate it. (;u;)  
I'M DONE TALKING NOW.**

**Disclaimer - The Harry Potter universe and series belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing except my OC!**

* * *

"You're hopeless." Lily said, tossing her books to the side and laying back against the couch, wearing a look of defeat.  
I grinned and reached over to pick up the book she discarded on fifth year potions. We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room among a few other students who were caught up in their own conversations or studies.  
"I try," I whined, looking at her with a mock sad expression before laughing and tossing the book just as she had done moments before. "So I heard you finally broke. You and James are going on a date this Weekend?" I looked down at the couch and idly plucked at the fabric, waiting for an answer.  
"Yeah, I guess," Lily sighed and sat up. "I figured it was good timing since Hogsmeade is this weekend." She shrugged and stood up from the couch.  
"Off to sleep?" I looked up at her and she smiled, nodding.  
"Night, Aer." Lily said before making her way to the girl's dorm.  
I mumbled a response and then leaned back on the couch, stretching my legs out. My mind instantly went to earlier, when Sirius had been distraught over me being so "close" to Remus, even my brain said that sarcastically. Why had he been so upset?  
I groaned and rolled over onto my face, despising my dramatic existence.  
"What's got you so worked up?"  
I looked up to see Remus standing over me with his eyebrow raised. Can a person not get a moments peace? Moving my legs for him I sat up, running a hand through my quite knotted hair.  
"Well?" He asked, taking a seat beside me.  
"Just the usual," I forced a smile as I spoke. "Nothing to write home about,"  
Remus shook his head, apparently not buying my reply. Goodness, am I really such a bad liar? No one ever believes me!  
"Something's going on with you and Sirius, I'm not completely dense."  
"You're not dense at all." I mumbled, displeased.  
"Aer, you can talk to me," He turned to look at me and I quickly averted my gaze. "I've always liked you, more than a friend." Remus said the last part quietly but boy did I hear it.  
What? What? Did he just say that?  
I finally looked at him, gaping.  
"You… I… What?" I probably looked like some dumb fish right now from the way my mouth was opening and closing trying to form a real sentence.  
"I like you…" Remus was blushing furiously right now, which I would have laughed at if he was telling anyone but me this. And now I felt like a total jerk too, because Remus was really nice and he deserved someone really nice and here I was, about to give that stupid speech of how I don't want to ruin the friendship! What makes it worse is that the day before I'd pretty much ruined a friendship because of a similar situation, great!  
"Shit." It was all I could manage to get out of my friendship ruining face, and he gave me one of those looks like I was completely out of my mind.  
"What?"  
"I said shit."  
"Why?"  
"Okay, look, I'm going to be completely honest," I sighed and ran my hand through my hair about thirty times before continuing. "I'm not going to give you the whole lame speech about ruining our friendship and it's not you it's me and blah, blah, blah, because you're not stupid. I like someone else… I'm really sorry, and please don't hate me but it's true, and I'd rather be honest than lie to you." I practically threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug that probably hurt more than was comforting.  
"Aer, it's okay," Remus replied, laughing, but I could hear the hurt in his voice. "I understand. Thank you for being honest, at least." He pulled back from the hug, giving me a tired smile. Damn life, that was low, that was really low!  
I nodded, returning the smile half-heartedly.  
"What are you two discussing so secretly, hmmm?" James had sauntered over with Sirius trailing behind.  
"My failures in life," I told him, laughing.  
"Wow, must have been a long conversation." James said, narrowly dodging my foot as I tried to kick him.  
"Shut it, Potter." I sneered, doing a very good impression of Lucius Malfoy that had them all laughing.  
"Well, I've got a Quidditch meeting, later." James bowed dramatically and then hurried off out of the common room.  
"And, I'm off to bed." Remus pushed himself up, nodding at Sirius and me before heading off to the boy's dorm.  
Why? Why does this always happen? I was searching my mind for any good excuse to leave but it was like someone had just ripped my brain right out of my skull.  
"What were you really talking about?" Sirius asked casually, as he took a seat next to me.  
Okay, play it cool.  
"I thought I already told you?" I answered back, turning and laying my legs across his lap like I always did. Don't look at his face, don't look at his face. I looked at his face, of course, and nearly jumped out of my skin. His eyes were staring intently at my face, as if he was reading a book on stupid gits who ruin friendships.  
"You were lying." He said simply, holding my gaze until I had to look away, afraid if I didn't I just tear his damn clothes off right there.  
"Was not."  
"Yes, you were."  
"I really wasn't."  
"Aero," He had lowered his voice to a more sultry level.  
"Yes?" I turned my gaze back to him to find him smirking, smugly.  
"You're a terrible liar."  
Merlin's beard the way he said that made me want to rip MY damn clothes off.  
"Oh…" I managed to whisper. What is with me and this not being able to form real sentences today?  
Any snappy retort I might have made got caught in my throat as he leaned over me, creating a cage around me with his arms and pinning me to the spot with his eyes.  
My heart was beating so loudly in my ears I couldn't even hear the next comment he made before he slowly started to lean down, his eyes sliding closed.  
No, I couldn't do this.  
I managed to slip out from underneath his arms and onto my butt on the floor before scrambling away and running up the steps to the girl's dorm, tripping on my way up.  
I threw myself onto my bed and then just lied there, staring at the ceiling calmly before bursting into hysterical laughter. What In the name of Godric Gryffindor just happened? What the hell was he trying to prove here?  
My laughter finally died down and I was left alone with the silence of my thoughts, trying to make sense of all this nonsense.

* * *

**Okay, what'd you guys think?! R&R's are always appreciated, seriously. (~o~) THANK YOU FOR READING! (Also, if you see any grammatical errors, please inform me so I can fix them!) Toodles. (^o^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI-HI! I'm making appy polly logies to the thee and thine for the fact that I haven't updated in so long! I was sick, and all I felt like doing was reading fanfic... Also, this chapter is rather short because I'm lacking inspiration! BUT, if you readers want more then I will try my best to get inspired! Okay, I'M DONE TALKING!**

**Disclaimer - The Harr****y Potter Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling, I own nothing except my OC!**

* * *

It had arrived! Today was the day everyone got to go in to Hogsmeade, also the day of a date that has been long waited for by a certain James Potter! Though Lily was trying to express annoyance, I knew she was secretly pleased.  
The six of us were all walking through Hogsmeade, heading to the Three Broomsticks Inn and talking among each other. It really couldn't have been a better day… Okay, maybe it could have been because I was going out of my way not to walk next to Sirius or have to talk to him, and I could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of my head the entire walk. But other than that, it was a damn good day.

"Six Butterbeer, please." James flashed a charming grin, one that worked on most every girl in Hogwarts, but just made me cackle at his hubris. Madam Rosmerta returned the smile sarcastically before walking off to get our drinks.  
"So Lily, are you regretting your decision yet?" James turned to her and she gave me a vexed look before turning to James.  
"Not yet…" I swear it looked like James had just been told he'd won the Quidditch World Cup, Lily shook her head and turned to the Butterbeer which had just been set down in front of her. Meanwhile, I was staring at Peter, actually more like squinting, and shaking my head as if I disapproved of his presence entirely.  
"U-uh, I'm going to look around. See you all back at Hogwarts." Peter muttered, practically falling out of his chair and then making a break for the door.  
"Aero, you shouldn't be so mean." Remus gave me a reproachful look and I shrugged.  
"You all know he gives me a bad feeling! Don't bring him around when I'm around!" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my chair, giving them all a haughty look that they laughed at.  
"Look, it's snowing." Lily noted, leaning her chin on her hand as she stared wistfully out the window. I stood up, almost knocking my chair back in the process, and headed towards the door.  
"Someone come with me, I need an adult to take me out, because I'm young and easy to murder!" I called over my shoulder, not even thinking twice about the fact I'd given Sirius the perfect in to spend some alone time with me. If you were unaware, I'm an idiot.

"Isn't it pretty?" I turned my gaze down from the sky to find Sirius staring at me intently. Well, that's what I get for practically inviting him to come ogle me in the snow. "Not as-"  
"If you say, not as pretty as you, I'll hex you." I warned and he grinned, sauntering over to me with his hands shoved in his pockets. Silence fell between us, and I watched as snow continued to fall from the sky and catch in his hair. The light buzz of conversation could be heard as people walked past, a child hanging off their arm or a bag containing a secret gift for the holidays.  
"So, how were James' Quidditch try outs?" I mentally struck myself at the lame attempt at conversation I'd just made, but he just smiled lightly and shrugged.  
"It seemed to go pretty well, I think he picked a good team."  
"Nice- " My voice came out as a huff of air as Sirius pushed me up against the wall of the Three Broomsticks, grabbing my wrists and pinning them on either side of my head.  
"What th," Sirius crashed his lips down on mine, effectively silencing my thoughts of any more words. The kiss was hungry, and my mind was swimming with thoughts of him; his smell, his taste. Our tongues battled for dominance and I felt him bite mine gently, pulling a mewl of desire from me and a nip in return.  
The bell on the door of the Three Broomstick chimed and I practically threw Sirius off of me, scrambling to put some distance in between us. James, Remus and Lily all came out singing some old Christmas song and I quickly walked over to Lily with my head down.  
"Are you guys ready to head back?" My voice came out as a croak and I coughed into my hand, shooting Lily a look that was begging her to smite me now.  
"It is getting rather late." Remus noted, looking up at the sky.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short-ness! HOPe YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! R&R's are life, R&R's are love. (If you see any grammatical errors, please inform me so I can fix them!) THANK YOU! :3**


End file.
